Several trends presently exist in the semiconductor and electronics industry. Devices are continually being made smaller, faster and requiring less power. One reason for these trends is that more personal devices are being fabricated that are relatively small and portable, thereby relying on a battery as their primary supply. For example, cellular phones, personal computing devices, and personal sound systems are devices that are in great demand in the consumer market. It is also important that data on these devices be retained even when no power is supplied to the electronic device. Non-volatile memory circuits and non-volatile logic circuits are often used to meet these requirements.
Non-volatile logic implementation often requires updating sequential elements, such as latches, from a source external to the sequential element, such as a non-volatile memory. When non-volatile logic circuits are implemented to allow the updating of sequential elements, it is desired that the implementation of the non-volatile logic circuit does not significantly slow the operation of a sequential element.